There are numerous systems known today for mounting banners, posters and the like on walls, poles and the like. Commercial establishments, such as service stations, restaurants, and retail outlets commonly use banners and large signs at their places of business to attract customers and notify passersby of certain specials or other notable matters.
Banners and posters preferably are relatively large in size in order to attract attention and present the applicable notice or display. Also, such devices preferably are inexpensive and relatively simple to assemble. Since advertising programs are changed frequently, the posters and banners should also be able to be changed relatively quickly and inexpensively, particularly by unskilled personnel.
The systems further should be durable and be secured rigidly to the building or pole so that they will not be damaged by inclement environmental conditions or be torn apart or become unfastened in high winds.
One type of known system for mounting banners is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,803 which is assigned to the same Assignee as the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved banner and poster mounting system. It is another object of the present invention to provide a banner and poster mounting system which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble, and is relatively easy to change or replace the banner or poster.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a banner and poster mounting system which has a minimum of parts and components. It is a still other object of the present invention to provide a banner and poster mounting system which can be used by unskilled personnel and provides a mounting structure which is relatively inconspicuous and does not detract from the building or pole when the banner or poster is not in place.
These and other objects, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.